The Olympic Attack
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: Fairy terrorists are threatening the Sochi Olympic Games, and it's left to Artemis and Holly to stop them!
1. Chapter 1

**2014 Olympic Games! Here at last! I'm so glad for the games to start! Now, this story is based on the opening ceremony of the Games, which have not yet happened as of now, so there obviously will be a few odd details that you should ignore. Takes place sometime after The Time Paradox. Thank, and please enjoy.**

**Oh, and review.**

**Reviewing would be nice.**

_Artemis and Holly at the Olympic Games_

Artemis wasn't a sports fan. Nor was he a cold weather fan. Or a fan of being stuffed in a crowd. Yet, here he was in Sochi, Russia, shivering in a large stadium while trying to push his way past the crowd into his seat.

He glanced down at his ticket to check the row again, even though he had memorized all the important details. He sighed and began his way past the annoyed occupants who muttered insults in a variety of languages as he tread on their toes.

Beckett, the youngest Fowl by thirty seconds, waved when he saw his older brother approaching. His twin, Myles, smiled and pointed at the empty seat in between the two. Angeline, Artemis' mother, was having a conversation with her husband, most likely something along the lines of 'great family experience'.

Artemis took his seat, smiling as the twins recounted their failed attempt to snowboard down the staircase. They had been obsessed with the sport ever since TG4* did an Olympic special on a Russian snowboarder, Alexei Ivanov who was also the torchbearer granted with the honour of bringing the torch into the stadium. Getting the chance to see him at the Olympic Opening Ceremony was pretty much a second Christmas for the boys.

Eventually, the clattering of conversation died down and a French** announcement started over the loudspeaker. It was then repeated in Russian, English, and several other languages.

_Please take your seat and begin to quiet down. The Olympic Games will soon begin._

On the ground, cameras and news reporters flocked like vultures, trying to get the best shot of the stage, which was just a white canvas sheet at the moment, sans the silver horn that sat in the center, where the Olympic flame was to be lit. Artemis straightened and watched the large view screen that was preparing to show close up views of the giant white canvas, waiting for a red square to flash in the bottom corner, the signal.

A minute later, it flashed and he stood up.

"Where're you going?" Beckett pouted. "You're gonna miss the cer'mony!"

Artemis gave a reassuring smile. Or what he hoped was reassuring- he didn't have much experience. "Don't worry. I will be back shortly."

He slipped his way his past the twins, then his father, then his- he stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mother looked at him disapprovingly.

"It won't take long, mother."

"And just what is _it_? We are here for family time, young man."

Artemis frowned. "I will return before they light the flame, mother."

"Call me mom."

"Mom." Angeline smiled and let him by. There was no point holding him back. When you had a son named Artemis Fowl, you had limited control.

Artemis hurried past, ignoring the colourful language of those with toes, and briskly walked to the back of that level of the stadium to meet his partner in crime who also happened to be invisible at the moment.

He sat down at the back of the level. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he began to talk into the air.

"What did you need me for, Holly?"

Surprisingly, the air decided to talk back. A small, red-haired elf appeared beside him.

"I-it's a LEP em-mergancy. A t-terrorist fairy group is p-planning an attack."

Normally, one might think an elf appearing out of thin air may be unusual. But not Artemis. Artemis had befriended the fairy people many years ago. No, what _Artemis_ thought was unusual was the fact that the words 'fairy' and 'terrorist' were being used in the same sentence. Holly seemed to sense this rare example of confusion from the child genius and explained further.

"They're up-s-set about the R-russians killing stray dogs."***

"So they decided to murder Mud People completely unrelated to that?"

Holly shrugged and shuddered again in the chilly air.

"Well, what do you need me for?"

He was shoved a glass tablet with the mission information typed neatly. He quickly read over the text on the hi-tech computer screen before handing it back.

Basically, the terrorists rigged the torch to explode when it lit the giant horn-shaped cauldron. Holly was to sneak in, shielded, and disable the bomb with Artemis' assistance from where he would be posted on the edge of the stadium with his laptop that was synced to her iris cam. There, he would also be able to stop the final torchbearer if it became too late.

Suddenly, both of them cringed when a canon fired from somewhere. A group of gymnasts ran out onto the canvas, dressed in black so they would stand out better against the white, Artemis presumed, and snow- fake or real, they couldn't tell- started to fall.

"W-we have about twenty minutes before it's l-lit."

"Then we'd best be off. I told my family I'd be back before they lit the cauldron."

Holly smiled. "If you aren't," she pointed out, "it wouldn't matter because everyone will be dead."

*****NOTE: For those of you unaware, stray dogs are a bad problem in Sochi with all the tourists because of fights and things like that, so some pest control people are killing a lot of them with chemicals. That's what the fairies are upset about, even though there are some people who are trying to save the dogs, too.**

***a TV station**

****French is the official language of the Olympics**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to add more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I have to say, the Opening Ceremony was AMAZING. All Opening Ceremonies are, but I really loved this one. The first half, particularly. Well, don't be surprised if I copy a bit in this story- I'm not super well-versed in Russian history to make one completely on my own.**

**Anyone reading **_**WARP**_**? I'm halfway through, and so far it's pretty good.**

**Thank you to all those who clicked the 'next' button to read this. It means a lot, and means a lot, also, when you click the 'review' button, too!**

_Artemis and Holly at the Olympic Games_

By the time Artemis managed to make his way to the small alcove in the entry-way of the stadium, another cannon fired. Artemis switched tabs on his laptop to the live streaming of the Games, only a few minutes behind the real thing. The white canvas floor had been shaped and molded into mountains, valleys, and forests. Groups of people who Artemis assumed were native Russians formed groups in the scenery and froze when the cannon fired.

Festively dressed in colourful garb, a group of acrobats tumbled past to take their place. With them they brought the great medieval architecture of Russia. Artemis switched tabs again to focus on the task at hand, though impressed at the planning it must have taken to accomplish. Unfortunately, it was a bit hard to focus on the Holly-cam with the blurred picture caused by the quick back-and-forth motion of the shielding.

Holly was walking in with the medieval time period to hopefully avoid suspicion if caught on a high-speed camera. She moved along the outside edge and Artemis waited patiently for her to reach the horn-shaped cauldron soon to be lit.

She crawled on top of the cauldron and slid in the top.

"All right, I-I'm in." Holly unshielded and turned on her helmet light.

Artemis let out a held breath. "Alright. With fairy technology, it could be a small a possible, so make sure you check everything."

"Got it. Over, and I advise radio silence. I'll contact you when it is found."

Artemis watched closely as Holly started from the top rim and worked her investigation down. It inside was painted black, so naturally that would be what the explosive package would most likely look like.

Holly made a small scorch mark from her Neutrino to mark where to start and stop each rotation and move down a foot or so since there were no distinguishing marks

"Wait!" Artemis told her. She froze. "Okay, now move back . . . a little more . . . stop!" The two examined the wall and saw it was just a small crack.

"Sorry, please continue."

"Why thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot we're on a time sensitive mission."

"Save the jokes for later. This is important."

The video paused for a second. So much for radio silence. "What _is_ so important, anyways? It's just a sports event. There's tons of them every year."

Artemis sighed. "The Olympics are _the_ sports event. Since they started in 1896, they've been held every four year except for the years of World War I and II. It's the time when each country supports their pride and have world peace."

Holly dropped down a foot. Pretty soon her wings wouldn't fit and she'd have to resort to the special adhesive gloves Foaly originally invented for climbing through magma chutes quickly to rescue stranded shuttles, but Holly was sure they would work here, too. Contrary to what the centaur insisted, though, they were, in fact, based on Mud Man sticky-note technology. Also contrary, Foaly had no part in the actual invention process of sticky-notes, something he chided himself for missing for decades.

"As much peace as you get at an international competition. And what about the countries that couldn't send anyone? Doesn't Ireland only have, like, five people here?"

"Well, yes, but-,"

"How about those poor blokes from India who want to compete?"

"They'll enter under-,"

"How about their national pride? I'm sure they take a lot of pride in having some corrupted athletic leaders ruin the games for them."

Artemis paused and took these under consideration. "Well, it's more of the 'it's-the-thought-that-counts' philosophy."

Holly smiled smugly, taking that statement as in indirect surrender. It wasn't often she won an argument.

"Are you paying attention?"

"'Course! Vividly." The elf pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and slipped them on, pausing to look down for a second to peel the paper cover off the sticky fingertips. She slid her wings off and attached them to the edge of the horn.

"Time?"

Artemis checked the clock on his computer. "Twelve minutes and counting."

The last couple feet went fast because of the decrease of diameter and the check was finished quickly.

"I don't think it's here, Artemis."

The genius paused. "Are you sure you didn't miss it?"

"Yes. Even if I had, the sensors would have recognized the package. Where could it be?"

"Are you sure this source that told you this was accurate?"

"Positive."

"It's not in the tunnel to the stadium, right?"

"Yes!"

"It's not in the stadium itself, either?"

"No! It would have shown up on the initial scanning! We checked all the props and everything! We just couldn't scan inside the cauldron because of the iron it's made out of."

"There is one other option. Besides, of course, the possibility of an audience member-,"

"Checked that in the secondary scans. C'mon Mud Boy! Give me something we haven't got!"

Artemis cleared his throat. "It could be in the torch."

To avoid a melodramatic ending, I suppose I could tell you Holly's response, then Artemis' and then what they do about it. Since I take forever to update stories, I figure y'all would appreciate me writing more. So, here it goes (and keep in mind, when you complain about updating faster that it could have ended here!);

"The torch! Of course! Where is it?"

"I don't know for certain if it's really in it, but-,"

"It's the only lead we've got and nine minutes on the clock!"

"I wish you would quit interrupting! The torch is four miles from here."

"I'll meet you at the tunnel. Go and hijack a cabbie or something and intercept the runner!"

"Firstly, cabbies drive the cabs. You should have said 'hijack a _cab_.' Secondly, how am supposed to do that?!"

"You're the genius! Figure it out. I'll get Retrieval to set up a time stop just in case."

"You can't do that! Someone's going to notice! This is internationally viewed!"

"Well, it's that or a stadium full of death and this way smells nicer."

"Yes, yes. We're wasting time. I'd better go."

Artemis shut his laptop and awkwardly jogged out of the tunnel. Car . . . car . . . he needed a car.

There! He grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at the window of a gray Chevy Cruz. It bounced straight off.

He tried again, this time taking the time to find a pointy side of the stone and pointing that at the glass. It still didn't work, so Artemis held the point against the window and banged another rock on top of it, mentally reminding himself to actually try next time Butler forced him to 'work out' as Juliet adequately put it.

It worked and without worrying how utterly ridiculous he'd look, he pushed aside the broken glass and shimmied through where the window used to be.

Artemis squirmed so he was positioned behind the wheel. He used the tip of an umbrella he found on the floor to pry open the compartment under the wheel and rearranged the wires in the way Butler had taught him to, to hotwire a car.

He straightened up and revved the engine confidently.

Now, if only he knew how to drive . . .


End file.
